Double Riders
:This article refers to the original two Kamen Riders. For the Rider that appeared in Kamen Rider W. See Kamen Rider Double (Kamen Rider 2) and Takeshi Hongo (Kamen Rider 1), as seen together during the original Kamen Rider for the first time, when Hongo returned in the Sakuraijima arc.]] costumes later in the show which they appear as to this day.]] The are what the first two Kamen Riders are known as collectively. History Before being transformed into the powerful hero, Kamen Rider 1, was a college biochemistry student. Born in 15 August 1948, he is an intelligent young man with an IQ of 600 who attended Jounan University and enjoyed riding motorcycles. , born 10 October 1949 is a free-lancer photographer, was kidnapped by the organization Shocker in order to become a reconstructed human able to fight the deserter Takeshi Hongo, aka Kamen Rider. While practicing for the grand prix, Hongo followed a group of bikers who were calling him out, only to fall into a trap sent up by terrorist organization Shocker as they converted him into a super-powered cyborg before he woke up a week later as they were about to complete the process with brain washing. However, Hongo managed to escape Shocker's base by chance due to his college professor Midorikawa, who had been working for Shocker and was the man who selected Hongo to join the organization. The two were pursued by the Shocker Inhumanoid Spider Man and his forces as they hide out at warehouse 55 at the harbor. Unfortunately, Spider Man managed to track Ruriko to their location and killed the Professor as Ruriko arrived, blaming Hongo for her father's death before Spider Man took her. Pursuing them, Rider 1 fought through Spider Man's minions before battling the Inhumanoid, killing him with a Rider Kick. As the Kamen Rider, Hongo battled Shocker's monsters before learning that Shocker recreated the original Kamen Rider cyborg design on Hayato Ichimonji in an effort to combat the threat that Hongo posed to their organization. Hongo helped Ichimonji escape from Shocker, leaving him to fight Shocker as Kamen Rider 2 while he left the country to fight Shocker's other branches around the world. Eventually, Hongo returned to Japan and, as Kamen Rider 1, joined forces with Ichimonji as the "Double Riders" to finish Shocker and then destroy the Gel-Shocker organization that formed soon after. Kamen Riders 1 and 2 next appeared in the sequel Kamen Rider V3. The titular V3 was Shiro Kazami, a junior of Hongo's, who begged them to turn him into a Kamen Rider after the murder of his family by the Destron organisation. Despite initially refusing, when the young man was mortally wounded assisting them, the two Riders transformed him into Kamen Rider V3, possessing both Kamen Rider 1's "skill" and Rider 2's "strength". The Double Riders were apparently killed detonating an atomic bomb, but reappeared alive and well later on in the series. .]] The Double Riders would make appearances in most succeeding Kamen Rider TV series, with the exception of Kamen Rider Amazon, Kamen Rider Super-1 (although they show up in the Super-1's movie) and Kamen Rider Black. Kamen Rider 1 would lead the senior Riders once again in the final episodes of Kamen Rider Black RX. .]] Between Kamen Rider Kuuga and Kamen Rider Kiva, no past Riders appeared in the new live action productions of the franchise. However, in 2009, Kamen Rider 1 reappeared alongside the other Showa Riders to assist Kamen Rider Decade in the movie Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. Kamen Rider 1 led the Riders from the Showa and Heisei periods in the final battle against Dai-Shocker and, alongside Kamen Rider 2, defeated Dai-Shocker's Ambassador Hell, with help from Kabuto and Black RX. Rider 1 went on to help defeat Shadow Moon and King Dark. Let's Go Kamen Riders During the events of OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, the Greeed Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline that enables Shocker to utilize a Cell Medal to create the Shocker Greeed. Though Kamen Rider New Den-O attempted to avert the process, the result of the Double Riders' defeat by the Shocker Greeed was not negated. However, a boy trapped in the past Naoki, ensured that Rider 1 and Rider 2 never had their mind-altering surgery completed and played the role of Shocker agents until they have no more need for the charade and destroy the Shocker Greeed before helping Kamen Rider OOO put an end to the Great Leader. Movie War Mega Max The Double Riders, along with V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, and Stronger teamed up with Double, OOO, and Kamen Rider Fourze. Meteorites fell from space all over the world, carrying a mysterious substance called SOLU. Foundation X moved to obtain it and involved themselves in a battle against the first seven Kamen Riders. Foundation X's Lem Kannagi revealed that he planned to use the SOLU harvested from the meteorites that have been striking the Earth and combine it with the powers of the Zodiarts Switches and the Core Medals in order to eliminate the Kamen Riders so Foundation X can conquer all of humanity. When his plan comes to light, Gentaro Kisaragi and Eiji Hino team up with Shotaro Hidari, Philip, and the legendary seven Kamen Riders to take on Foundation X to save the world. Super Hero Taisen The Double Riders were among the Kamen Riders caught up in the 'Super Hero Taisen' incident. They were sent to the dimensional rift, under the pretense of being defeated, by Captain Marvelous while he was apparently hunting the Riders. When his and Tsukasa's ruse was revealed, Them and the other Riders appeared through the dimensional wall. They then fought alongside all the other Kamen Riders and Super Sentai against Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack's Shocker-Zangyack Alliance. Super Hero Taihen The Double Riders appear in the Super Hero Taihen net movie, Super Sentai Murder Mystery! You’re the Great Detective! as suspects for the murders of , , and , as the evidence collected suggests a "Hopper"-themed rider is behind it. Super Hero Taisen Z Kamen Rider 1, with 2 by his side, appeared with leading a force of Rider and Sentai reinforcements that came to assist the Riders and Sentai of recent years who were overwhelmed by the revived monster army of the . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. After was destroyed and the battle was finally over, 1 appeared standing on a cliff alongside 2 and the other heroes who appeared to help to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave, saying that they would meet again. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider video game The Double Riders appear in the [[Kamen Rider (video game)|PlayStation Kamen Rider video game]]. In the "Kamen Rider Story" the player must defeat the evil Shocker organization to restore the peace by battling against 6 combatmen before fighting against Shocker kaijin, if the kaijin or player's health is 50% or less, the game automatically switches the position of the player on the screen. If all Shocker and Gel-Shocker kaijin are defeated, the player will immediately fight against Great Leader without fighting combatmen or switching around. In "Shocker Story" players play as Shocker kaijin which must defeat enemy Shocker kaijin. If player successfully passes the 8th round,the player's Shocker kaijin turns into Saikyō Kaijin (最強怪人) which is stronger and has a different appearance from the original form. The player can then upgrade punching power, kicking power or both or can summon 6 Combatmen to aid them. the player then must defeat Kamen Rider 1 before facing Kamen Rider 2. Kamen Rider: The Bike Race The Double Riders appear riding their Cyclones and New Cyclones in Kamen Rider: The Bike Race, a racing game featuring the majority of Kamen Riders and Rider Machines up to Kamen Rider Agito. Kamen Rider: Seigi no Keifu To be added All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 1 & 2 To be added Arsenal Typhoon The is the transformation belt of the Double Riders, powered by wind. Rider 1 typhoon.jpg|Takeshi Hongo's Typhoon Rider 2 typhoon.jpg|Hayato Ichimonji's Typhoon Cyclone The is the original personal motorcycle of the Double Riders. Rider 1 Cyclone.jpg|Takeshi Hongo's Cyclone Rider 2 Cyclone.jpg|Hayato Ichimonji's Cyclone New Cyclone The is the new personal motorcycle of the Double Riders. Rider 1 New Cyclone.jpg|Takeshi Hongo's New Cyclone Legend Rider Devices - Astroswitch= - Wizard Ring= - Lockseed= }} - 2= - Astroswitch= - Wizard Ring= - Lockseed= }} }} Appearances Behind the scenes A Second Rider Originally, Hiroshi Fujioka, who played the first Kamen Rider, Takeshi Hongo, did his own stunts as Kamen Rider 1. This made Kamen Rider history when early on in the show, Hiroshi shattered his leg in a motorcycle stunt gone wrong. This resulted in him being replaced by Takeshi Sasaki, who played Hayato Ichimonji/Kamen Rider 2. Eventually, Hiroshi recovered, returning to the show alongside Takeshi, and the Double Riders were united. Other Double Riders & J in Kamen Rider World.]] The team up between the titular riders of the 1990s Rider movies Kamen Rider ZO and Kamen Rider J is reminiscent of the original Double Riders. Like the Double Riders, ZO and J share a great resemblance to each other with a few visual differences so viewers can tell the apart. After the Double Riders, Kamen Rider V3 featured the duo of V3 and Riderman. However, Riderman only appeared in the last fifth of the show and subsequent Showa era series focused on a single rider, though the Riders of the past would come to aid them on several occasions. But the impression the Double Riders left on the Kamen Rider Series would result in a "Primary Rider" teaming up with a "Secondary Rider" would become commonplace in the Heisei era. Third Riders also count if they are in a good side. *''Kamen Rider Agito: Agito and G3 and/or Gills *Kamen Rider Ryuki: Ryuki and Knight and/or Zolda *Kamen Rider 555: Faiz and Kaixa and/or Delta *Kamen Rider Blade: Blade and Garren and/or Chalice and/or Leangle *Kamen Rider Hibiki: Hibiki and Ibuki *Kamen Rider Kabuto: Kabuto and Gatack *Kamen Rider Den-O: Den-O and Zeronos and New Den-O *Kamen Rider Kiva: Kiva and Ixa and/or Dark Kiva (formerly Saga) *Kamen Rider Decade: Decade and Diend and/or Kuuga *Kamen Rider W: Double and Accel *Kamen Rider OOO: OOO and Birth *Kamen Rider Fourze: Fourze and Meteor *Kamen Rider Wizard: Wizard and Beast *Kamen Rider Gaim: Gaim and Baron and/or Ryugen and/or Knuckle Kamen Rider Double is a special case in that they are the Double Riders in one Rider, as Shotaro Hidari acts as the body, while Philip acts as the mind. They are other duos of riders as well: *The Hopper Riders KickHopper and PunchHopper in ''Kamen Rider Kabuto. *The Double Births Kamen Rider Birth and Proto-Birth in Kamen Rider OOO. *Kamen Rider Gridon and Kurokage or Bravo in Kamen Rider Gaim. *Team Baron: Kamen Rider Baron and Knuckle in Kamen Rider Gaim.